Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to connectors for fluid chromatography, such as gas chromatography (GC) and liquid chromatography (LC), particularly for the high performance regime, such as high pressure liquid chromatography—HPLC.
Description of the Related Art
Various design solutions for fluid connectors in general exist in the state of the art, a selection thereof being summarized in the following.
The international patent application WO 2013/174421 A1 discloses a sealing element for sealing a fluidic connection between a coupling element and a tubular element and is stated to thereby provide a sealed flow path through the tubular element and between the coupling element and the tubular element in a longitudinal direction. The sealing element is stated to comprise a recess extending in the longitudinal direction, wherein the recess is adapted for receiving the tubular element, and a transverse wall defining an extent of the recess in the longitudinal direction, wherein the transverse wall has a through hole.
The international patent application WO 2012/116753 A1 discloses a sealing fluidic component which is stated to comprise a capillary enclosing a fluid conduit and having an exterior surface being at least partially coated with a coating of a meltable material. Further comprised is a sealing at an end portion of the capillary integral with the coating, constituted at least partially by the meltable material, and formed by melting the meltable material of the coating at the end portion and re-solidifying the melted material.
U.S. patent application 2006/0239863 A1 to Zach et al. discloses a line element for handling fluids that is stated to comprise at least one temperature-resistant and pressure-resistant support element having a first interior in which an inner line made of a plastic material resistant to chemicals is arranged. At least one free end of the line element is stated as being provided with a connector element having a second interior into which the inner line extends. The support element or the connector element is stated to have at least one relief opening which ensures a communicating link between the first interior of the support element or the second interior of the connector element and the environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,637 A to Chitty et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 8,696,038 B2 to Nienhuis generally disclose fitting assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,478 B1 to Benett et al. discloses a miniature connector for transmitting microliter quantities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,501 B1 to Loy Jr. et al. discloses a deformable bushing to seal tubing to a receiving body.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,693 B2 to Hochgraeber et al. discloses a plug unit to be connected to a complementary bushing unit for chromatography applications. Essential for the disclosed technical teaching is a pressure piece that is crimped locally into a capillary tube assembly having a sealing element. In order to achieve the sealing between plug unit and bushing unit, pressurization forces are stated to be transmitted from the plug housing via the pressure piece toward the sealing element.
In view of the above, there is still a need for improvement with connectors for fluid chromatography, such as gas chromatography and liquid chromatography.